Ryan And Beartic
by Peach's Vapi
Summary: A trainer looking for pokemon gets more than what he expected. This is my first Yaoi Fan-Fic, so please review and tell me what you think. Also if you don't like yaoi then don't read.


Ryan And Beratic

My name is Ryan and I've always have had a strong bond with my Pokémon throughout my adventure, and I've also had some interesting experiences with them, even had some interesting run in's with some legendary Pokémon, but that's another story. Sure I've had fun with my Pokémon, going to the beach, taking walks on the beach, and having some alone time with them. Sure I have had time with my Serperior, my Rotom *Don't ask how*, and painfully, my Metagross .*ouch* But today, I'm here to talk about my first time with my Beartic.

I was roaming Twist Mountain with the Hoenn trio Regirock, Regice, and Registeel in my party looking for the legendary Pokémon Regigigas. They all seemed happy to be with me so I was surprised at that, for I thought that all legendary Pokémon stayed away from us trainers, but they were happy to be with me, but I think it was because of one reason, much like that N person, I could talk to Pokémon. That's what made my bond with them all stronger, I could understand them, and I could know what's on their mind, but I'm getting off topic, back to Beartic. I was searching around until I found the icy rock, it just glowed while I stared at it, until I snapped out of my trance and moved towards it.

As I was walking towards the frozen rock, I failed to notice the big fluffy white Pokémon at my feet. I tripped over the freezing Pokémon and fell flat on my face with a loud thump. I looked up at the Pokémon with terror in my eyes as it woke up roaring, staring straight at me with a weird look in its eyes. I looked down and blushed at what I saw, hanging about 3 feet in front of me was his 10 inch hardened member. Ok I'm not going to lie, I'm Bi-Sexual, though I do lean more towards the male side, so one could only imagine my reaction when I saw his huge member, I was drooling at the site of it. He just stared until finally saying *Well, are you going to just stare at it or are we gonna have some fun."

I gulped and all I could manage to say was*y-yea.* He roared with cheer and said* Alright then let's get started!*I gulped once again as he moved towards me until I was face to face with his throbbing member. I put my hand on it shivering at the cold touch, it got worse as I started to pump him. I looked up as I was pumping him, seeing him blush and pant at what I was doing. I smiled and started going faster until I felt his paw push my head closer to his member until my lips were right in front of it. I opened my mouth and shoved his member in my mouth as he moaned, from what I could tell he liked it.

It was VERY cold, like a popsicle that was stuck in a freezer for days. Goosebumps began to form on my arms as I started sucking him, he started to pant harder as I sucked him. Pretty soon, I felt him thrust against my mouth and roar as he shot his cold cum down my throat, I drank it all which surprised him, for he came HARD. I moved my mouth away and stood up smiling and saying "Well how was that?" He looked at me panting and said "Good, but were not done." A grin came across our faces as I knew what he wanted, although I love giving BJ's and fucking, I love to get fucked, EPSECIALY by big Pokémon like Beartic.

I unbuttoned my pants and took off my boxers and threw both at the rock not caring where they landed. Then I got on all fours in front of Beartic's member, which was hard as the rock behind us. He sucked on his finger a bit before finding my virgin hole.*Yes Beartic took my virginity* He pushed his finger in giving me a whole new feeling in my body as his finger stretched my hole, sending waves of pleasure thought me which were coming out as moans. I felt my own member fully harden to a 8 inch rod, which was dripping pre-cum on the cave floor. I moaned louder as he sped up his thrusts getting my hole nice and wet. Finally after about 5 minutes of him finger fucking me, I couldn't take it anymore and shot my load all over the cave floor. He pulled his finger out and was giving me a big grin while pointing his tip and my wet hole. He gripped my neck and said "Ready?" I gulped and panted and said "Y-yea."

He pushed in to me further stretching my hole out as I cried out in pain and pleasure, it hurt like nothing else that ever happened to me, it felt like someone was thrusting their arm up my ass, and I loved it. I was wondering when he would stop until I felt his fur, I looked back and saw he was all the way in. He pulled out which I whined at the absence, until he slammed right back into me making me moan louder than ever. He started to speed up in which I started to pump my cock trying to match his thrusts. I managed to match his speed for a bit, until he went even faster, which was when I lost it. I started to slam back on his hips every time he pulled out. We fucked for about 10 minutes until I felt the same feeling in my balls as when he was finger fucking me. I felt my ass clamp down on his member as I cummed again spraying it all on the floor. It seemed that the vice grip was too much Beartic to handle, he slammed into me one more time before shooting his load into my ass.

I shivered as he cummed, because due to the fact that he was an ice type Pokémon, his cum was very cold. After about a minute he finally pulled out of me, making my ass drip with cum. I planted a kiss on his cold lips and said "I could get used to this." Beartic kissed back and said "Me to." I found my pants and put them on and grabbed my bag and found a Pokéball and said "Well why don't you come with me?" He stood up and smiled saying "Gladly." I threw the Pokéball and Beartic disappeared in a flash of white light. As soon as I saw the Pokéball blink 3 times indicating a successful catch. I grabbed the Pokéball and threw it and Beartic came out, I ran up to him and kissed my first lover.


End file.
